


Big Changes

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: trope_bingo, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, May/December Relationship, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Transgender, Trope Bingo Round 15, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean wants a breast reduction, he gets something more.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Kudos: 141
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Big Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for son kink meme request: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/161890.html?thread=47991394#t47991394

If there was one thing Dean could change about his body, it would be his breasts. They weren't large, just a modest B cup, but they were not perky. No, they drooped and looked like old lady boobs. However, he would bet that the old ladies probably had perky boobs until they had a few kids.

Whatever, he needed a breast reduction or skin tightening, right now, so he could have the perky titties he always wanted. "Come on dad, I have seen udders with better shape than my tits. These things look like a single pancake with a thin slice of banana slipping off the side. I mean, I need the surgery Dad. I hate my breasts. How am I ever going to attract an Alpha when my breasts look like a white flag of surrender!" 

John did his best not to laugh or choke on his morning cup of coffee at his son's rather graphic analogy AND at the boy bouncing his breasts with his hands like he was trying to juggle them. He loved his son and milky Omega breasts, but he had to concede that Dean's breasts were... lacking. Though certainly not of milk. No, he needed to nurse on the boy two times a day in hopes of them getting larger as they filled with more milk. His son easily produced a full half gallon of milk, twice a day. He looked up, lost in the vision of his son having firm large triple D breasts and moaned. Luckily, the Omega thought it was a groan of defeat. "I'm not going to be stupid and promise anything, but I will call around and see if I can find a willing doctor, okay?"

Dean threw his arms around his dad in joy. It had been far easier than he had expected, but he knew his father loved him and likely thought that his floppy boobs would make him less desirable to any potential Alpha mates. He knew that he had no desire to look at himself in the mirror. He always felt like he was looking in a fun house mirror whenever he saw his Beta stick like figure reflect back. He lacked the curves of a proper Omega and hoped that the surgery would make him feel more attractive.

It took his dad three weeks to find the perfect doctor for him. At the first consultation Dean's breasts were measured, stretched, and prodded. He endured it all, because he wanted the best outcome.

"This is highly unexpected and unusual for an Omega your age. Are you positive that you want to do this?" the doctor asked with a frown.

Dean nodded vigorously. "I'm ready for the surgery. Look at my boobs, they're awful. This will make them look good and help with my self-esteem, too."

The doctor nodded and shook both of their hands before directing his nurse to schedule the surgery. The earliest appointment was in four weeks. His dad would have to come back in a week for a private consultation to ensure that Dean had not blackmailed him or cajoled him into agreeing. Yes, he had begged his dad, but he genuinely didn't try to sway his Alpha.

A week later John returned from the appointment with a large smile and a small skip in his step. "Is everything okay?" the boy timidly asked, not knowing the reason for the smile or happiness.

"Everything is perfect. The one worry I had about the surgery, is gone," he assured him.

"What was your concern?" he asked, honestly curious and now concerned.

The Alpha shook his head and laughed. "You just came into milk six months ago. I needed to make sure you would still produce milk after the surgery."

'Ohh,' Dean mouthed silently. He hadn't considered that aspect of the surgery. "Will I still milk?"

John smiled softly and ran his fingers through Dean's soft hair before responding, "Dr. Arendash assured me that your flow will not be inhibited and you may even produce more milk with firmer breasts. He was also impressed that you saw the need and wanted the surgery."

"Won't I dry up while I am healing," he voiced his new concern. No one wanted a dry Omega. Better flat and milking than perky and dry.

John pursed his lips and looked to the sky. "I don't think so. I am sure that the doctor would have warned us. They informed me that the doctor will be keeping you at the hospital in a medical coma, hooked to an I.V. to keep you sufficiently hydrated and mechanically milked, with sufficient vitamins to keep you healthy, and antibiotics on standby in case of an infection for a few weeks to heal."

That didn't make sense to the Omega, but he shrugged it off. There were things that his Dad, an Alpha, didn't know either. He would trust the doctor, because he went to school for this.

The day of the surgery arrived. Everyone was kind to the excited boy. When he followed the orders of the anesthesiologist to count backward from 10, he did it with a smile on his face.

Of course, he didn't wake up that way. When he had healed with no sign of infection, or visible scarring, they allowed John to take him home to wake up comfortably at home. That was when he fucking _knew_ why he had been put in a coma kept under for so long.

"What in the ever-loving fuck is going on with these? I thought I was getting a breast _reduction_ and I woke up to the Swiss Alps on my chest. They're huge! What kind of Alpha is going to want me now?" he cried out as he stumbled into the living room ignoring his nudity.

John swooped down on his bare chest, fondled his son's new breasts, and inhaled deeply. He bent down and he suckled one of the nipples, savoring the sweet milk, as he fingered the boy until he was begging for more.

"You're so beautiful like this," John whispered as he straightened himself and pushed the boy over the arm of the couch and started to pound his son's wet ass relentlessly. He hated and loved how the boy had no self-esteem. It blinded him to the looks that he received by passing Alphas and very open to his 'fatherly love'. 

Dean blushed and accepted his father's advances. He whimpered as the Alpha pinched and pulled on his nipples. In what felt like record time, he was sitting on John's knot as his dad played with the oversized titties of his son.

When he woke up the next day, he cried. He had hoped that the day before had been a nightmare. When his father had rushed to him and rocked him back and forth, it wasn't his back that he rubbed, but his breasts. The rubbing led to suckling, which, if course, wound up with John knotting him, again. 

Once, when Sammy came home crying, because he was beat up by some Alpha bullies at school, his dad had suggested that he allow his brother to suckle his breasts, in order to _'comfort the poor boy.'_ It had felt so... right, to cradle his nursing brother to his chest while his dad slowly fucked him from behind.

About six months after the surgery, he was sitting on his father's knot and listened to his dad's pleas to allow him to talk to the Board of Omega Rights and Freedoms to allow Dean to have a full gender reassignment, rather than the complete castration he was due to receive from the state.

The board and Dean had refused, at first, then Dean thought it over and agreed with his dad. He felt it would be better to be a girl, rather than have that part of his anatomy be just nullified. He explained that to the board and won them over. He had to live as a girl for a few years before the surgery, but John and Dean were happy with that.

"I've decided to get a place in Alpha, Idaho. They're... lenient on the Alpha/Omega breeding act. Dean, I plan on taking you as my Omega bride once we get there. I love you and I want to have a family with you," his dad declared one day after school had been released for the summer.

The Omega was a little lost for words. On one hand she would know no one in this new town, on the other, her Sammy could have a real home to live in and finish school in one school district. They would not be bouncing around hotels, motels, and random apartments anymore. She refused to raise her children like that. 

She had often dreamed of settling down and having a child in another year of two, after she had fully transitioned and her dad had married her off. She had not dated anyone to dream of who her Alpha would be. After all, Omegas married whoever their Alpha parent (or more often the State) arranges a marriage contract with.

Back 50-60 years ago, it was not unheard of being mated within the familial unit. Today... today her dad told her that they would be married to one another as soon they have settled in their new home.

Sammy was over the moon with the news and started calling her Mommy. Which made her cry in happiness. John had given away all _his_ old clothes and purchased her some nice dresses. Including a few maternity dresses and sexy nightgowns, making it abundantly clear what her dad's plans for her future would hold.

She couldn't wait to see how much larger her breasts would grow once she was pregnant. She would bet all her dresses that John and Sammy would grow even needier as her breasts got larger. Perhaps Father and Son would both need to fuck her, too. She so wanted to blow her soon to be son. What could she say? Mommy likes.

DeAnn rode to their new house atop of her dad's cock. "You can still call me Daddy once we are mated," John informed her at a stop light as he played with her tits. She happily bounced on _her daddy's_ lap. Excited that she could keep her Daddy and be his wife at the same time.

Once they turned into their driveway, they traveled half a mile down a beautiful tree lined path. The cabin that they pulled up to was stunning. It had 8 bedrooms, 4 and 1/2 bathrooms, a porch that surrounded the cabin, a large plush living/dining room area, a child's playroom, she could see a large child's play ground from the huge kitchen window, and a breath-taking view of the lake from the living room.

"We may need to install a pool to teach our babies how to swim in," was the only thing she could suggest to improve their new home. Which John agreed with and made a note to get one installed. It would help his wife when she was heavily pregnant and needed to relax. Sam was over the moon and running around their 6,000 sq. ft. home.

John didn't wait for Sam to fall asleep or settle down, before fucking and finally claiming his beautiful bride on the couch. Their son had seen them fucking before. They weren't exactly shy when it came to them settling their sexual urges. Besides, better their son sees them having sex, instead of some cheesy porn that gets everything wrong.

"Mommy, I want a little brother," Sam supplied as he walked in on the mating couple for a drink of milk.

DeAnn moaned and thread her fingers through her son's hair when he latched onto one of her nipples and played with her other breast. John laughed at the pair. "Sorry bud, it doesn't work that way. Mommy can't promise a boy, any more than I can promise certain weather. Would you hate her if she had a little girl?"

"I could never hate mommy!" he replied before diving in to kiss her as Dad had been teaching him to.

The Alpha groaned at the sight before him and fucked his bride harder. "Go finish exploring while I make Mommy ours, forever."

"Okay," their son replied before running off to explore. John smiled as he watched his son run off.

"Our son is a good kid and he will likely be ready to help me fuck you once you've healed from your transition surgery in six months. Have you seen the size of his dick? It will become even bigger if he presents as an Alpha. Can you imagine how it would feel as he fucks your new pussy, while I breed your ass? When we _both_ knot you? Are you going to allow him to fuck your pussy?" he asked while he continued to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

She could only moan and hold on and try to breathe as her Daddy claimed her as his wife. She could feel herself being pushed to the edge with every thrust. Finally, she screamed "Yes!" as John knotted her and bit her neck in an ultimate act of dominance and claim.

She held her husband tightly as she caught her breath. "You are my perfect Alpha and husband. Of course, I will be our son's first experience at fucking a pussy and Omega ass. I want to be the perfect Omega Mommy for you both. Thank you, Daddy."

"Why on Earth are you thanking me?" he asked, honestly confused.

She chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "For helping DeAnn be born. For letting me be the Mommy I always wanted to be, but NEVER thought I would be allowed to be. For marrying me and making my dream future come true."

John kissed her and smiled. For once in their lives, everything was working in their favor and he wanted more of the same, forever.

-fin-


End file.
